


Building strength

by Ouikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hinata is a one eyed ghoul, M/M, People Will Die, Tokyo Ghoul AU, gore later on, i have a semi original plot line I think, its not like kaneki is Hinata and Kageyama is hide or whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouikawa/pseuds/Ouikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyou hated being the baby of the group- he wasn't even the youngest. But of course, no one wanted to be partners with the "half ghoul" which he thought was bull shit, just because he only had one kagunan didn't make him any less of a ghoul... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building strength

Hinata Shoyou hated being the baby of the group- he wasn't even the youngest. But of course, no one wanted to be partners with the "half ghoul" which he thought was bull shit, just because he only had one kagunan didn't make him any less of a ghoul... right? A small exhale left him as he continued walking, his hands in the pockets of his sweater. The twentieth ward was nice he supposed, it was considered "calm" since there were less ghoul attacks. Although, that didn't mean it was safe. 

There was a small group of ghouls who banded together, they went by Karasuno. They were led by Daichi Sawamura- a koukaku ghoul along with Sugawara Koushi- a rinkaku ghoul. Ghouls normally formed grouped with each other for extra protection. For even more protection, ghouls normally had a partner within that group. The pair usually fought together, protected and even DIED with each other. They were seen as bound for life, mess with one of them and you mess with both of them. 

Although, Hinata didn't have a partner. No one wanted to pair with him. He was seen as a freak with one ghoul eye. It pissed him off, sure, they let him into the group, but no one wanted to pair with him. He was the only one alone. Daichi had Sugawara, Tsukishima had Yamaguchi, Noya had Asahi, Tanaka had Ennoshita, and so on. Hinata wanted a partner. It wasn't fair, where was his partner? He was too scared to hunt alone, the others usually brought him food. He was treated as the baby.

Hinata had an upset face as he walked, thinking of how he was alone always made him angry. He pulled his headphones over his head and began to play some music loudly, it helped. The light haired ghoul hummed to the tune of the song, a light skip to his steps. There was a meeting with the group that day. He didn't know why but they told him it was important, but they never told him what it was. Hinata pushed he thought back and made his way to the meeting place- Daichi and Sugawara's apartment.

Entering the apartment, Hinata turned off his music and took off his headphones. "Hey everyone!" He said brightly with a smile and closed the door behind him, standing in the doorway.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting next to each other on the couch, Yamaguchi asleep on Tsukishima's shoulder. The blond's head rested on top of the freckled boy's head as he snoozed peacefully- they acted like they didn't really care for the rest of the group. Hinata's eyes shifted around the room, Daichi and Sugawara appeared to be arguing silently- that was new. They were usually so nice to each other. His eyes moved more, Tanaka and Ennoshita seemed upset, Ennoshita's ghoul eyes were shown as tears dribbled down his cheeks as Tanaka, Asahi and Nishinoya comforted him- Hinata wondered what was wrong, he appeared worried. 

As his eyes glazed around the room he noticed people missing. "Where's Narita and Kinoshita...?" He asked, raising his voice a bit, the smile on his face slowly fading.

Ennoshita seemed to sob louder. Hinata had a bad feeling in his gut- did they...? His thought was cut off as Daichi cleared his throat, he seemed irritated. "Kinoshita and Narita are... Dead..." He stated quietly, his voice was slightly shaking.

"W-what?" Hinata exclaimed wide eyed. "W-what happened to them?" Since he had joined the group (which was about two months ago along with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi) they hadn't lost anyone.

"T-the investig-gators got them..." Ennoshita managed to stutter out as he wiped his wet eyes. "T-they were m-my friends." He sniffled, it was true. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were always close. 

"They were all our friends Ennoshita," Hinata heard Tanaka say and wipe tears from the boy's eyes. Tanaka never really showed his soft side, he always tried to intimidate everyone. But when necessary he was very nice and compassionate.

"I-I know but..." He broke out in sobs again, Nishinoya ran somewhere to get more tissues as Asahi grabbed a bag to put them in.

Tanaka wrapped his arms around Ennoshita and ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay, I'm here at least. I'm always going to be here- I'm your partner aren't I?"

"Y-yeah.." Ennoshita mumbled and buried his face in Tanaka's shoulder.

Hinata didn't know what to do, small dribbles of tears dripped down his cheeks, of course he was sad. He wasn't the closest to them but they sure as well were still his friends- of course he'd be sad. He wiped them away quickly, a short silence had been weighed down on the room, even Daichi and Sugawara's arguing had stopped. The entire room was silent, nothing but Ennoshita's muffled sobs were heard.

After a few minutes of silence Ennoshita lifted his head up and wiped his eyes. "I-I think I'm gonna go for a walk." 

Ennoshita stood up and Hinata stepped out of the doorway to let him through. Tanaka followed after him- partners stayed together. God, Hinata wished he had a partner. If he could choose a partner he would choose Kenma Kozume from Nekoma, another ghoul from ward 17. He was an ukaku ghoul, although he already had a partner- Kuroo Tetsurou, a rinkaku. Even if they could be partners, maybe and ukaku and bikaku as partners wouldn't be too good, he thought. Hinata was an Ukaku.

Plus, Kenma was from Nekoma- ghouls from other groups couldn't be partners. Even if Nekoma and Karasuno were on decent terms with each other they didn't exactly like each other. The two groups had just agreed not to torment each other or step foot on each other's boundaries. It didn't mean they had to like each other.

But aside from that Kenma and Hinata were good friends. They texted each other constantly. Kenma was extremely self conscious about being a ghoul. He was very strong, although he was hesitant to kill, he was lucky to have Kuroo as his partner. Kuroo was strong, a ghoul the CCG had listed as "The Black Cat". He wore a black cat mask, his purplish black rinkaku kagune seemed to extend out like cat claws- it was scary looking and Kuroo knew it,

Although the Hinata was fond of Kenma's bikaku kagune. It was fairly spikey and was a yellowish-orange. The spikes were able to flatten out to appear like a cat tail. As Kenma moved the colors shifted between brown and yellow, it was beautiful. He extended his kagune and was able to pierce through flesh. Kenma was known as "The Yellow Cat" he wore a similar mask to Kuroo's. It was yellow with brownish tints surrounding it. The two made a good pair, Hinata was jealous.

Once the door had closed the sound brought Hinata back into reality. Trying to lighten the mood, Daichi and Sugawara glanced at each other before looking at Hinata. "Hey Hinata..." Sugawara started with a nervous smile. "Do you still want a partner?" Hinata felt like his heart stopped. 

He tried to find the words to speak. "Y-yeah!" He replied with a slight smile, he was trying to keep his excitement contained- was he really going to get a partner?

"I thought you'd say that." Daichi said and let out a sigh.

"Well? Can I see him?" Hinata asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The two nodded. "Sure, but just saying, he doesn't really want a partner- but I'm sure you'll grow on him."

"A-alright!" The excited boy replied nervously.

What if the ghoul didn't want to be his partner? What if the ghoul was just plain old mean? What if the ghoul tried cannibalize him? He shook his head- he shouldn't be thinking like that. He could finally get his first partner.

Daichi and Suga led him to a bedroom in the apartment, through the door Hinata could hear soft snores- was he sleeping? When they opened the door they entered quietly, not wanting to wake up the other ghoul. Hinata looked over at the sleeping ghoul, he was tall, although Tsukishima was probably still taller. He had dark, short hair that looked like if his bangs grew any longer his eyes would be covered. Although it oddly suited him. His skin was quite pale compared to Hinata's slightly tanned skin, though it wasn't unnatural for the other to be pale.

Hinata walked closer, still examining the male. He was good looking he had to admit, he was wearing jeans and a loose fitted blue shirt and his kagune was visible- a rinkaku. Four long, blue-ish tentacle like kagunes protruded from his back and was wrapped around himself. It excited Hinata- he always loved the rinkaku kagune type. 

"What's his name?" Hinata asked, still inspecting him closely, with how close he was he could see faded bruises and cuts on his skin. He could also smell blood on him, but he smelled nice, he could almost reach out his hand to touch his-

The boy's eyes blinked open, noticing someone close to him he shot up, sitting up but glaring at Hinata, his Kagune pointed at him dangerously. "What do you think you're doing?" The boy hissed, his voice was a bit deeper than Hinata had imagined.

The shorter boy blinked, the other male's gaze seemed to burn into him, his kagunan glaring daggers into his skin. "S-sorry I-I was just- I didn't mean too-"

"That's Hinata," Daichi butted in. "the one eyed ghoul I was telling you about." He finished.

The rinkaku ghoul glanced at Daichi then back at Hinata, he seemed to be sizing him up- inspecting him. The shorter ghoul could've sworn that he could feel his gaze on his skin, a shiver went through the boy's body. He was clearly nervous.

"That's him?" He asked cocking up an eyebrow, still staring at Hinata. "Pathetic, he's a lot shorter than I thought." He mumbled and slowly retracted his kagune from Hinata.

Hinata puffed his cheeks, making him seem even less intimidating. "I'm not pathetic!" He defended and narrowed his light brown eyes at the ghoul, he didn't even know his name and he was already sizing him up. 

"Be nice," Daichi said, his voice growing dangerously low. Hinata gulped, when Daichi got angry it was terrifying. "Introduce yourself to Hinata." He said, although it sounded more like a demand.

The taller boy sighed, closing his eyes and exhaled, his kagune almost completely out of sight. When he opened his eyes they were a dull blue, it suited his black hair, Hinata thought. A scowl was still on the other boys face though, it pissed Hinata off.

"Kageyama Tobio." The boy said and extended a hand.

"U-um, Hinata Shouyou..." He replied and shook his hand slightly.

Kageyama let go of his hand and turned to Daichi. "There's no way I'm partnering with him."

Hinata felt his heart sink, he couldn't even get this shitty asshole to be his partner. What was wrong with him? Was it because he was short? His hair stood out to much? What was it?

"Why not? You just said a one eyed ghoul. Hinata here is one, they aren't easy to come by."

"I'll find another." He muttered, looking disappointed in Hinata.

"H-hey what's so bad about me?!" Hinata asked, clearly upset.

"You're small- you're probably weak as well." Kageyama stated bluntly.

The smaller boy's face reddened with anger. "I-I can be strong! I'm really fast a-and I can jump high! A-and..." His voice trailed off.

The dark haired boy snorted. "Whatever. I'm not partner with someone like you."

Hinata's shoulders slouched, even as a 'rare' one eyed ghoul no one wanted to partner with him.

"Why not?" Sugawara chimed in looking a bit concerned. "Hinata is a nice boy."

"I don't need a nice boy. I need a strong boy." He replied and rolled his eyes.

"Well... even if you don't want to be his partner you're still invited to stay with Karasuno." Sugawara offered with a slight smile.

Daichi glared at his partner, looking like he wanted to a fight but Sugawara glared back. They seemed to be having a mental conversation or something, Hinata thought to himself.

The leader of Karasuno cleared his throat. "We're just going to have a small talk." Daichi said before pulling Sugawara out with him, leaving Kageyama and Hinata alone together in the room.

The two ghouls glanced at each other, this was going to be awkward.


End file.
